


Finding Lucille

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barbwire, Compound, F/M, Finding, Hide and Seek, Missing, Sanctuary, Searching, baseball bat, bed, floor, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan's girlfriend hides his precious bat, Lucille, refusing to disclose where she is hiding, giving him no other choice but to go out and search for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Lucille

"Where the fuck is she?" Negan stormed red-faced into the bedroom demanding to know the whereabouts of his barb wired bat Lucille

"I hid her" I responded with a smirk, blowing and waving my hand frantically back and forth to speed up the drying process of my painted nails.

"Why in the fuck would you fucking do something like that?" He began searching for her around in the bedroom starting first with the drawers.

"Because I love fucking with you. Also, there's nothing to do around here. If you would just let me help you whenever you do 'manly business' as you call it" my fingers creating air quotes around the words "Instead of keeping me locked up in this hellhole all day, then this sort of thing wouldn't happen. Where could she be Negan? Where, oh where, could Lucille be?" I taunted "Could she be under here?" I knelt down on the floor and pulled up the bottom bed sheet looking underneath "Or could she be in here?" Standing back up I pointed at the closet door like a game show model.

"Stop fucking with me and tell me where she fucking is" he demanded, his face inches away from mine, his anger radiating off of him. The only thing missing was steam coming out of his ears.

"Now, where's the fun in that? I did a lot of sneaking and walking around this big compound just to find the perfect hiding space, the least you can do is play along and look for her."

"No. Where the fuck is she?"

"You never had fun as a child have you Negan?" I teased "How about this, if you find her you get a prize."

"What kind of a fucking prize?" he asked with a smirk

"Whatever tickles your fancy" I flirtatiously responded sliding my forefinger down his chest, stopping right above his belt. "But you have to find her first."

_One hour later_

"I can‘t fucking find her, I give up, where the fuck is she?" Negan asked with desperation in his voice as he walked into the bedroom.

"Aw, Negan, I never took you for a quitter babe. Come on don't give up, she's out there!"

"Fuck you, where is sh-"

Negan's words were cut short by a knock on the already opened bedroom door. It was Dwight holding Lucille in his hands.

"Lucille!" Negan's eyes lit up with excitement and relief that she was finally back and that she was safe "Oh baby, have I missed you!" He snatched Lucille out of Dwight's grasp and gave it a kiss on the wooden handle before proudly letting her rest on his shoulder. "Where the fuck did you find her?"

"In the trash" Dwight confidently responded

Negan turned his head towards me, fire in his eyes. I knew he was angry but, stilI, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, looks like we have a winner!"

"This isn't funny." Negan growled in a serious tone

"Aw cheer up, smile!" I placed my fingers on the corners of his lips and moved them upwards "You have your precious Lucille back" I added

"That's right, I do." Negan turned his head away from me and glared at Dwight "Dwight, out, and shut the door behind you"

Dwight did as instructed and, once again, Negan and I were alone

"Now about that prize" Negan slowly advanced towards me with lust in his eyes, seductively biting his bottom lip

"Well..." I planted my hand on his chest to halt him from coming any closer "Actually Dwight is the winner because he's the one who found her so...."

"No, no, Dwight wasn't even playing"

I laughed at his reluctance to accept defeat. Standing on my tiptoes I planted a kiss on his cheek, then moved my lips closer to his ear where I whispered "Don't worry Negan, there's always next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower."

And with that, I gave him one final kiss on the cheek before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind me leaving Negan standing in the middle of the bedroom alone with Lucille.


End file.
